


Honorable Traits

by DocSawbones



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Autopsies, Dennis and Herbert said fuck cops, Herbert is still a creep, Implied Vivisection, M/M, Murder of police officers, Nosy police officers, The narrator/assistant is named Dennis in this, desecration of corpses, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Four short stories, each 155 words long, about Herbert West and his assistant Dennis.





	1. Loyalty

“Dennis, it’s the police again.” Herbert’s voice calls out to him, distressed. As the man he works so diligently for scurries away, Dennis greets the police officer at the door. He asks to search their home, which is no surprise. Welcoming him in, without any benevolence, he searches the simple cottage. Nothing criminal is found, until the officer trips over the rug covering the cellar door. When asked, Dennis stammers, trying to give an excuse of he and his partner being wine enthusiasts. He clearly doesn’t believe the lie, and demands to be let down there. Dennis knows what he must do. Grabbing the emergency pistol from the side table, he shoots the officer once in the chest, precision guiding it to be fatal. He almost feels guilty, until his dear Herbert clutches his arm. The slight man laughs, a soft and sweet sound, then tells Dennis, “You do so well for me, such loyalty.”


	2. Creativity

With precision and grace, Herbert slices through the officer’s chest. It almost seems as if this is a surgery, but it’s more of a gruesome autopsy. Dennis sits nearby, sketchbook resting in his lap. Pinning the flaps of skin and muscle to the side, Herbert pauses to admire the inside of the corpse. Carefully, with artist’s handiwork, Dennis sketches what he sees. Each curve of the ribs, every vein in the intestines, capturing the scene in complete detail. When he has completed his work, something in his partner changes. All medical precision has been lost, as Herbert begins to have his fun with it. “Such a noble man, really,” He rambles to himself and his assistant, “sacrificing himself to science. Even if it was… unintentional.” Pale, smooth skin is stained red with the blood of the deceased officer, a beautiful yet gory contrast. When the work is finished, a bloodied hand caresses Dennis’ cheek lovingly.


	3. Vulnerability

Light slips through the window, giving a soft glow to everything in the room. Dennis surveys his surroundings, the remnants of last night covering the bedroom floor. Curled against him, sleeping soundly, is Herbert. When asleep he looks almost corpse-like, with his slow breathing, pale skin, and a shallow pulse. Despite his ghoulish appearance, peace is present in his delicate features. It’s just short of a miracle, seeing his partner at ease like this. No ramblings of a madman, just calm and comfort. But an eye for an eye is how this works, however, and Dennis is aware of that. When Herbert wakes, there will be some favor for him, to pay for last night. It was a mutual agreement between the two men; if Dennis may hear the sweet cries of Herbert, then Herbert must have Dennis do some important scientific work for him. He wonders what his partner has in store for him.


	4. Nobility

This is it, Dennis thinks, this is how he’ll pay. The lamps are dim and warm, lighting the cellar in an almost romantic way. Despite the appearance, it’s cold down here, in order to preserve their experiments. Already prepared is the operating table, a brighter light shining down on it, like a spotlight. Herbert gestures for Dennis to lay onto it, golden hair and round glasses glinting in the light. He does so, hoping this won’t kill him. As his partner straps Dennis’ hands and feet to the table, he kisses each wrist and ankle, an apology for what’s coming. Herbert unbuttons his shirt, still wrinkled from last night, exposing more skin to the cool air of the cellar. He pulls on latex gloves. “My love, this is a noble thing you’re doing. Lending that perfect body of yours to science.” His voice is gentle, as his scalpel slices from Dennis’ collarbone to his navel.


End file.
